Brandon
ran out the window in Pep Rallies]] Brandon is a main character in Elliot Goes to School. He can be considered the deuteragonist, as he has never missed a single episode appearance alongside Elliot, and is focused on mainly, and frequently. He is known as Elliot's somewhat rival, as he is causing trouble and always chewing Elliot out. He is also known for overusing the word "gay", and he has verbally fought with Mr. Higglesworth over his "baldness." He fakes a high pitched childish voice and has a tendency to verbally brawl against people, such as arguing back to his 1st-period teacher. Appearance Brandon has a lack of hair, but below his dim gray shaven head, there are a few tracks of brown, considering that he may have had a full head of brunette hair before the series. He has brown eyebrows and eyes, a big and flat nose, a faint mustache and beard (designed like Elmer's), and human-like ears. He wears different kinds of clothes, including a Civil Protection uniform in Pep Rallies, a formal suit with a pink tie in Mondays, and a stormtrooper costume from Star Wars in Field Trips. Appearances * Elliot Goes to School * Pep Rallies * Field Trips * Mondays * Elliot Goes Camping * 25 STEPS HOW TO BE AN ELMER Short * GMod Brawl: Niko vs Roman [[DasBoSchitt]] Personality Brandon is the obnoxious, loud-mouthed, childish frenemy of Elliot and deuteragonist of the series. Brandon appears to have a split personality. His dominant behavior is erratic and facetious, speaking in a childish, nasally voice and repeatedly blurting out insults to those around him. His other personality is generally calm and well mannered, with a regular sounding voice and reserved movement. Brandon is notorious for disturbing the peace (what little there is) in Elliot's school. Overusing the word 'gay' and coming up with pseudonyms for all of his friends and superiors, no one is given any respect from Brandon. His personal favorite targets are Mr. Cool, who he verbally abuses, and Ms. Person, who he physically abuses. He frequently shouts in class and gets into verbal wars with anyone who attempts to shut him up. Brandon, despite his mean-spirited verbal fighting tendency, may be one of Mr. Cool's star pupils, since he is a brownnose and always corrects students on what they should and shouldn't be doing. Aside that, he may get into quarrels with students and even teachers, but he has never caused physical pain to anyone on the show. The closest he has been to cursing is saying "gay" frequently, if not he has said "fagola". He boasts that he can read people's minds, as he finished one of Mr. Cool's sentences, and correctly predicted that Elliot once wanted to punch him in the ear, before which he did, sending Brandon out the window. Relationships Elliot Elliot is Brandon's rival, because he always causes him and everyone else trouble around the school. The two have argued several times, such as calling one another furfags. They may just be frenemies, because at the end of Pep Rallies, Brandon admitted that Elliot was "cool now." Jimbo Brandon and Jimbo are probably acquaintances, if not beginning friends. Brandon once called Jimbo gay, and that is probably the only time the two have communicated. Xavior Xavior and Brandon have rarely communicated; one of the only times they have been close together was when they were in a car Elliot was driving, rescuing people. Xavior was quoted by Brendan as "another nerd in the class." Also, When Francis broke Xavior's MacBook, expecting him to be angry, with Xavior telling him that he backed up all of his data on his IPhone. After that, Brandon slapped Xavior's chin, causing him to chase Brandon. Trivia/Notes *RunFromTheMinges voiced Brandon. *Brandon appears in every episode of EGTS except the pilot Elliot is late for work Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Elliot Goes to School characters Category:Protagonists